Disparition
by Kamaya4251
Summary: [Aventures] Nos héros, encore et toujours sur les routes, sont témoins d'événements... Étranges pour ainsi dire. Leur Univers disparaît, mais qui en est responsable, et surtout, est-ce qu'ils peuvent réellement l'empêcher ? Potentiels spoilers, rated M pour le langage et pour garder une certaine liberté (je préviendrai si certains chapitres sont susceptibles de choquer)
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey salut les enfants, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai rien écrit et il est temps d'arranger ça ! Donc je reviens avec un fanfiction à chapitre (Je vais m'y tenir on y croit) sur Aventures donc voilà voilà, y aura peut-être du ship, mais il ne sera pas central dans l'histoire. Ensuite les chapitres seront peut-être un peu court, désolée mais j'ai tendance à écrire comme ça naturellement et si je me force à faire des trucs plus longs bah ptdr c'est nul, donc voilà.**

 **Ensuite le blabla habituel : L'univers d'Aventures et les personne de Bob, Shin, Grunlek et Théo appartienne à leurs créateurs, Bob Lennon, Seb et Fred du Grenier, Krayn et Mahyar, s'ils souhaitent que ma fanfiction soit supprimée elle le sera.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse avec cette fanfic au nom à l'originalité débordante, désolée d'avance pour les fautes, je fais ce que je peux promis, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le petit groupe d'aventuriers venait de s'installer, plus ou moins confortablement, à quelques mètres du chemin qu'ils suivaient jusqu'à la prochaine grande ville. Chacun s'activait à ses tâches habituelles, Grunlek faisait à manger, Théo finissait de dresser le camp, Shin veillait à ce que le coin qu'ils avaient choisis était sûr, tandis que Bob râlait près du feu. Une soirée banale.

 **\- J'ai l'impression que plus on avance plus on s'éloigne de la ville,** grommelait-il en jouant avec les flammes.

 **\- Pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute,** se défendit immédiatement l'élémentaire d'eau qui s'était abstenu de proposer des raccourcis pour une fois.

Effectivement, le groupe suivait depuis des jours cette route et il aurait dû arriver la veille. Théo et Shin se posaient peu de question sur la raison qui leur avait donné du retard, Grunlek finit, lui, par croire que les inquiétudes de Bob n'étaient pas injustifiées. Ils n'avaient toujours aucun élément qui leur permettait de connaître leur position exacte, et ils n'avaient croisé aucun voyageur depuis deux jours. Tout dans leurs univers semblait étrange. Soudainement, alors que Bob parlait sans fin du fait qu'ils étaient perdus et qu'il ne verrait jamais cette foutue ville, Shin sursauta et se rapprocha brusquement du groupe, dont il se tenait par habitude à l'écart.

 **\- Vous avez vu ça ?**

 **\- De quoi ?** Demanda le mage, vexé d'avoir été ainsi coupé dans sa plainte.

 **\- Le... Le rocher là-bas...**

 **\- Il y a aucun rocher Shin. Je crois que tu as besoin de dormir.**

 **\- Justement ! Il y en avait un et... Il a disparu.**

Tout le monde regardait l'élémentaire comme un fou, évidemment, personne n'avait fait attention au gros caillou qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Enfin, qui ne s'y trouvait pas.

 **\- Shin, tu sais la route a été longue...** Commença Bob.

 **\- Non ! Il était là ! Je l'ai vu disparaître !**

 **\- On n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière...** Renchérit Grunlek.

Le bleu regardait ses amis l'air perdu et hébété, aucun d'eux ne l'écoutait ou le prenait au sérieux, à force, il se mit à penser qu'il avait réellement eu une hallucination. Ils décidèrent donc ensemble d'ignorer les visions de Shin et d'aller dormir.

Là n'était sans doute pas le choix le plus judicieux qu'ait fait les aventuriers.

* * *

 **Comme je l'ai dit c'est court, mais j'espère que ça vous donne quand même envie de lire la suite**

 **Une petite review ? 3**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je poste ce chapitre juste après le premier du coup j'ai rien à ajouter, à par que WOW VOUS ÊTES LÀ C'EST GÉNIAL**

 **Voilà j'espère que la fic va vous plaire, je vous aime forts les enfants !**

* * *

Après avoir bien dormi, les aventuriers se levèrent un à un, disposés à commencer une nouvelle journée.

Malheureusement pour eux, c'était la journée qui n'était pas disposée à commencer.

Effectivement, il faisait encore nuit, alors que le groupe entier s'était réveillé, ils n'auraient pas pu tous se réveiller par hasard en plein milieu de la nuit. Bob semblait déterminé à savoir pourquoi le jour ne s'était pas levé, mais il semblait ne rien comprendre, c'était bien la première fois que ses amis le voyaient sans voix. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'attarder sur la disparition du soleil.

Il retentit soudain un cri affreux. Pas un simple cri, non, loin de là, un cri d'horreur, un cri qui déchira la nuit en deux faisant ensuite place à un terrible silence. Après un flottement et un vague débat sur la provenance du cri, ils avancèrent tous d'un pas plus ou moins assuré vers le nord, passant au milieu des sapins d'une hauteur phénoménale. En avançant, le silence fût peu à peu brisé par les sanglot d'une jeune femme, les quatre aventuriers se pressèrent, quoi qu'il se passait, quelqu'un était encore à sauver. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un petit camp, une femme était agenouillée près du feu dont il ne restait que des cendres et une légère fumée, tournant le dos au groupe.

 **\- Mademoiselle ? Que s'est-il passé ?** S'empressa de demander le mage.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse autre que ses sanglots. Il réitéra sa question, tout empêchant ses amis d'avancer, par sécurité. Ils restèrent donc tous en arrière, à observer la jeune femme recroquevillée, comme écrasée près de ce qu'il restait d'un feu de camp, à peine éclairée par les torches des aventuriers. Elle se leva finalement, difficilement visible, on aurait dit que la lumière l'évitait pour frustrer nos héros.

 **\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... Aidez-moi...** Suppliait-elle en se retournant.

Le groupe eut un mouvement de recul, ce n'était pas que la lumière l'évitait. C'était qu'elle passait au travers. Son corps devenait de moins en moins visible, et elle tendait vers eux ses bras... Ou ce qui aurait dû être ses bras. Son corps avait entièrement disparu à partir de son coude jusqu'au bout de ses mains. La pauvre jeune femme était paniquée, et après une seconde de vide, les aventuriers se précipitèrent vers elle.

 **\- Je savais que j'étais pas fou...** Soupirait Shin qui était le dernier à s'avancer.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable...** Commenta Bob en essayant de toucher les bras de la pauvre femme.

Elle pleurait silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que le nain, le mage et l'élémentaire l'inspectait, et ce, de plus en plus difficilement, puisqu'elle était de moins en moins visible. Bob énumérait à voix haute toutes ses hypothèses avant de les contredire immédiatement, pendant que Grunlek tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer la jeune femme, quant à Théo lui...

 **\- On devrait la tuer.** Finit-il par lâcher l'air sérieux alors que Bob arrivait au sommet de sa frustration.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- T'as dit que ça pouvait pas être de la téléportation. Donc elle va juste disparaître. Elle a le droit de mourir dignement.**

Théo n'avait jamais eu l'air si sérieux. Évidemment, les aventuriers en connaissaient la raison. Le paladin aimait avoir le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur quiconque, et il était frustré de ne pas l'avoir sur cette femme. Il se moquait bien qu'elle vive ou non, mais préférait avoir le choix.

 **\- On n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer Théo on peut pas-**

 **\- Faites-le.** Supplia-t-elle en coupant Bob. **Je vous en prie.**

Ses yeux exprimaient une immense détresse, c'était la seule partie de son corps qui était restée intacte, et en croisant son regard, la totalité du groupe s'éloigna pour laisser place à Théo qui acheva la femme d'un coup d'épée dans la poitrine. Ce geste accompli, son corps disparut entièrement d'abord dans une fine poussière avant de ne plus exister du tout.

 **\- On aurait pu la sauver. On aurait pu.** Répétait en boucle Bob.

 **\- Non c'est faux.** Rétorqua Théo.

 **\- Elle a disparu comme le rocher d'hier... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Elle a disparu comme la ville.** Ajouta Grunlek.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- La ville. On y est arrivée. Elle a juste disparu.** Supposa le nain cachant sa panique.

Avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, un sapin tomba en poussière.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey ! Excusez moi du temps qu'à mis ce chapitre à arriver, bac blanc oblige, mais je suis de retour !**

* * *

Les aventuriers regardaient tout autour d'eux, à la recherche d'un nouvel élément qui disparaîtrait. Ils restèrent quelques instants là, immobiles et inquiets, tournant leurs tête aussi vite et dans autant de direction que leur permettait leur cou. Au bout de quelques minutes à attendre, la tente de la jeune femme disparut elle aussi. Le phénomène était donc plutôt lent, en conclut Bob.

 **\- Si la ville entière à disparut, ça a du mettre un temps fou, comment personne n'a rien vu ?** Se demanda Shin.

 **\- La ville entière a peut-être disparu d'un coup.** Proposa l'adepte de la lumière.

 **\- Impossible.** Répondit l'hérésie sans cesser de scruter le paysage. **Le phénomène et lent, une ville lui aurait prit des semaines.**

Théo leva les yeux aux ciel, fatigué de voir toujours ses idées si peu prises en compte, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise. Évidemment, ce fût à cette instant là, alors que la situation était déjà incompréhensible que quelques sapins sortirent brusquement de terre, déjà grand d'une dizaine de mètres. Les aventuriers observèrent le phénomène à n'y rien comprendre en silence, tentant de ne pas perdre la face.

 **\- Quelqu'un joue avec nous.** Finit par conclure Shin quand les arbres eurent cesser de pousser.

Aussitôt la torche que Bob brandissait disparu dans ses mains et un rire retenti, le genre de rire maléfique un peu cliché, mais qui suffisait amplement à effrayer nos aventuriers dans cette situation.

 **\- Qui est là ?** Demanda Bob en faisant apparaître une flamme dans sa main.

 **\- Il n'y a personne, j'en suis presque sûr.** Fit le nain en scrutant l'obscurité.

 **\- Bon ça suffit vos conneries, là, on s'en fout de vos putains de sapins c'est quoi votre problème ?** Commença à râler Théo à bout de patience.

 **\- Je n'ai aucun problème, je m'amuse.** Répondit le propriétaire du rire.

 **\- Oh putain...** Jura Bob.

Effectivement, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de son père bien-aimé, Enoch. Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête du demi-diable mais tout ce qu'il réussit finalement à sortir fût :

 **\- Tu peux rallumer la lumière au moins ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Wow je met beaucoup trop temps pour sortir un chapitre aussi court je suis désolée .**

 **Bref, pour me rattraper je vais me dépêcher de sortir de prochain 3**

 **En tout cas merci de lire cette fic ça fait plaisir 3**

* * *

La voix du diable créa un long flottement dans la forêt, au milieu des arbres qui réapparaissaient les uns après les autres, plus effrayants que jamais. Visuellement, rien n'avait changé, c'était l'ambiance générale de la scène qui était soudain devenue oppressante.

 **\- Je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû la buter cette hérésie.** Grommela Théo, l'épée au clair.

Soudain un homme sortit de l'obscurité de la forêt en allumant une torche. Le paladin lui mit immédiatement l'épée sous la gorge, avant que Bob le somme d'arrêter. Effectivement, l'homme devant eux avait le même regard provocateur qu'Enoch, mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

 **\- Vous pouvez le tuer.** Riait la voix du diable dans le vent pendant qu'une autre ombre, féminine cette fois, se détachait de l'obscurité. **Elle aussi d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Qui sont-ils ?** Demanda d'une voix forte son fils.

 **\- Une famille.** Répondit-il tandis qu'un tout jeune garçon sortit à son tour des ténèbres.

Le groupe d'aventuriers se mit à contre-cœur en position d'attaque, seul le nain s'y était refusé, soutenant à ses amis dans la connexion mentale que le pyromage avait créé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tuer une famille probablement innocente.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?** Finit par demander – toujours en télépathie - Bob, le premier à ce laisser convaincre par Grunlek.

 **\- Fuir ?**

 **\- Non, pas cette fois.** Refusa Théo en commençant à appuyer de la pointe de la lame sur la gorge du père de famille.

 **\- Si on les tue on vaudra pas mieux que lui.** Fit Shin en baissant son arc.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas drôles.** Constata Enoch.

Sur ces mots, les trois inconnus s'effondrèrent, raides morts, les yeux encore ouverts.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut je drop un chapitre aller bsx**

* * *

Soudainement, tout le groupe d'aventuriers s'était mis d'accord sur une chose : Il fallait courir. Très vite. Très loin. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de si ce serait suffisant pour le fuir, mais c'est la seule idée que leur esprit paniqué avait réussie à produire. Ils coururent tous pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Shin, à l'avant puisqu'il courait plus vite que les autres, s'arrête brusquement. Ils étaient face à un rempart.

 **\- Je crois qu'on est arrivés.** Lâcha l'élémentaire face à l'immense mur de pierre protégeant la ville.

 **\- Une ville. On a quand même droit à une bonne nouvelle.** Répondit Bob en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Tout semblait normal à l'intérieur de cette ville, les marchands vendaient, les voyageurs dormaient, les fanatiques hurlaient que leur Dieu était le meilleur. C'était un tableau qui parut étonnant pour les aventuriers, la ville avait pu disparaître pendant un temps dont ils ignoraient la durée et réapparaître sans que personne ne s'en soucia ? Bob, le plus en colère sur cette affaire – normal, son père en était visiblement le responsable – S'avança vers un des marchands et lui demanda s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers temps. Celui-ci lui répondu en rigolant de manière extrêmement forte au nez en lui disant qu'il se passait sans cesse des choses étranges ici avant de le pousser pour servir de nouveaux clients.

 **\- On est avancé comme ça.** Râla Théo, comme à son habitude.

 **\- Comment la ville a-t-elle pu disparaître sans que personne ne le voie ?**

 **\- Ça voudrait dire que les habitants ont disparu aussi.** S'inquiéta Bob avant de bâiller comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des années.

 **\- Toi aussi t'es fatigué ?** Demanda Grunlek de plus en plus inquiet.

Les aventuriers semblaient tous exténués, mais ils n'eurent pas tellement le temps d'y songer. Une foule d'habitants descendit vers les portes de la ville, hurlante et très apeurée. Théo eut juste le temps d'attraper une jeune femme par le bras pour l'interroger. Celle-ci balbutia avec difficulté qu'un type avait été réduit en cendres en ville. Elle se dégagea aussitôt pour continuer de fuir.

 **\- Maintenant on sait par où commencer.**


End file.
